A Simple Twist
by Angibugg
Summary: One regret Roy Mustang has is the death of his best friend, but what if Hughes never made it to the phone booth with Envy, and Roy had gotten there hours earlier? A simple twist can change things very drastically. manga/anime mix hints of Royia
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Thank you all of my reviewers and people who read this in general, but the reviewers get imaginary cookies. Also thank you or deadlines for making me procrastinate and do things like this.

**BANG**

The ominous sound of gunfire rang throughout the street making the blood of Maes Hughes run cold, but he kept running. After a few steps he realized that he was the only one, looking behind him he noticed Lieutenant Ross was gone. He shook it off, he'd find her later, now he needed to get to the phone.

He needed to call Roy, he could get to the top with the things he had just found out. If they could show what the military high command, and they played their cards right, achieving the presidency would be simple. Roy had his secrets, he knew that, but they were nowhere near as potentially destructive as this was. Once Bradley and whatever else was plotting up there with them was put out of power, this shit would be done, and the country would be so much better off. He believed that very strongly, he believed in Roy, he always had.

The phone both was in view now but something wasn't right, there was a figure kneeling down in front of it that was just visible over the bushes. As he got closer, his eyes widened in horror, Roy Mustang was doubled over, a dark pool was on the ground beneath him. No, it couldn't be him. It had to be the shape shifter that Ed had talked about, and it was here with all of the other Homunculi in Central. Roy was in East City, he was probably on a date, or sitting on his couch with a class of scotch and a book, he wasn't a few meters away kneeling in a pool of his own blood. But the mess of black hair on such pale skin and silver pocket watch that had fallen from his pocket made it impossible to deny that it was him.

"ROY!" Maes yelled running as fast as he could to his friend, who was slowly tipping to the side. Kneeling next to his friend he caught him and eased him into a sitting position, only now hearing the gasps for air coming from the man in his arms as he saw the full extent of his injuries. He could feel blood seeping through his jacket. Judging by the large nearly black stain on Roy's jacket and the pool of blood had been under him, one bullet had entered his chest and, had gone all the way through and exited his back, by the sound of it, taking out a lung.

"Just hold on Roy. I'm going to get help." He said laying him down on the ground, scared by the glazed over look in his friends eyes. Standing up, he quickly entered the phone booth and grabbed the phone, but looking back when he heard footsteps close by. Riza was running over to them, fear and anguish already clear on her face as she saw Roy on the ground who had began to cough, bring up a bloody foam.

"Hello? I need-" there was a pause for a moment before Maes' whole demeanor visibly changed. "I CAN'T HOLD ON FOR A MINUTE! YOU CAN'T PUT ME ON FUCKING HOLD! THERE'S A-"Maes very rarely lost his temper losing control of his anger, but when he did, he could be as frightening as Roy when he did. He slammed his fist into the wall of the booth, ignoring the pain in his already injured soldier and sent glass flying. He could hear Riza pleading for him to keep his eyes open, promising that help was coming and if he could just hold on, they could save him. Her tone was heartbreaking he had never heard her like this ever before, he could hear every crack in her voice, so far from her usual soothing calmness. Even at a time like this, he couldn't help but think what a good couple they would make.

After what seemed like forever, the other end of the line was picked back up and a calm woman's voice answered, asking what had happened, and where he was. He wanted to tell her that it was about time, better of it and regained his composure.

"A man has been shot in the back, it went clean through, he's having a hard time breathing." Maes couldn't understand how she could sound so calm when her absence might cost Roy his life. "We're right at the corner of Central and Walnut." As soon as she had assured him an ambulance was on the way, he slammed down the phone and went back to where the dying man lay.

Roy looked so pale, almost grey in color, if it wasn't for the heaving of his chest and the strangled sound of his breathing, Maes would have thought he was dead. Riza had taken off her jacket and wadded it up, placing it under him to help stop the bleeding from his back. Ripping his own jacket off, Maes pressed it down, trying to stop the flow of the life-giving fluid that so much had already been lost.

The familiar screech of sirens made a wave of relief hit him. Minutes later the flashing light was visible. Maes looked up to see two men running towards them with a stretcher. Thank god, Roy's breathing was becoming more labored by the second and he doubted he would make it if help hadn't arrived now.

He still might not, a voice in his head argued, if you had ran faster help could have been here sooner. No, he couldn't think like that. Roy was going to be fine. He was always fine. But how much luck could a dog have? Cats had nine lives, not dogs, Roy was really starting to cut his cutting his thin.

--

"Riza, where's Maes?" Gracia asked, her voice panicked. She had gotten a call about half an hour ago saying that her husband was in the hospital, but they didn't tell her anything more. Now the sight of the white faced blond made her heart race harder.

Maes walked out down the hall and into the waiting room just as he Gracia asked about him. "I'm fine." He said with a small smile.

Gracia's shoulders seemed to sag in relief when she heard his voice. She turned around to see him and the worry came back, his pants, shirts, hands and jacket were soaked in blood, his right arm in a sling and hand bandaged. He looked just as pale and worried as Riza. "What happened?"

"It's nothing, just a group of people who don't support the military broke in." He said, wrapping his good arm around her. Yes it was a lie, but he couldn't tell her what was really going on, he wasn't exactly sure about everything himself. Would she even believe it if he had? He looked over and saw Riza still sitting there. "Have you heard anything?"

"No, he's still in surgery, that's all I know." Riza replied. She had that impenetrable mask on again, the one the one that made her look like a concrete wall, completely blank and unreadable. Maes knew it was a defense mechanism, he and Roy did the same thing, but it hurt to see her trying so hard not to break right now.

Gracia looked back up at Maes with a questioning look. "Roy was shot." He said, answering her unasked question. "He wasn't doing well when we got here. We weren't sure if he would even make it here."

Forty-five minutes after they arrived at the hospital, a doctor walked into the waiting room making all three heads turn. "Are you three waiting for Mr. Mustang?" He asked

"Yes." Maes said. "How is he?"

The doctor let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but we couldn't save him, Mr. Mustang died."

Maes sank into a chair. He can't say he hadn't thought of that outcome, but knowing that it was real felt like a kick in the gut. He could see Riza in the corner of his eye, tears were silently rolling down her face.

"The bullet destroyed his left lung and punctured his heart. There really wasn't a chance for him. Even if by some miracle he had made it he would have been paralyzed from the exit wound."

Taking a deep breath to keep his voice stable Maes asked. "When did it happen?"

"About thirty-five minuets ago, he didn't last long after surgery started."

"And you're just now telling us?"

"We tried to revive him, then he was sent down to the morgue. After that I had to alert the authorities that what had been a shooting had become a homicide. You are a military man, surly you understand the procedures."

Maes ground his teeth, a habit he had gotten from Roy, in irritation. He was in the damn investigations department, he could have just come out and told him. He was going to get this case, he would make sure of it.

"Can . . . can I see him?" Riza asked, silent sobs still racking her body.

"It's not my call but you can ask Knox. The morgues is in the basement, go down the hall to the flight of stairs, once you tet to the bottom, turn left and go to the end of the hall." He told her,

Riza nodded and left, moments later followed by Maes. The walk was long and heavy with silence but what was there to say to each other? When they got to where they had been instructed, he knocked on the door, seconds later it was answered by a man who looked vaguely familiar.

"Are you here for Mustang?" He asked. The one thing about the blue uniform, was that questions were rarely asked.

"Yes."

"He's at the end." Knox said leading them to the right until they got to the end where a black body bag lay on the table. Just the look of it and knowing what was in it sent a shiver down Maes' spine. He had done this a million times before, but this time was different. This time it wasn't some stranger, some person with no name and no memories attached, this was his best friend, the man he had known since he was a child and had been with through thick and thin. This was Roy Mustang, the man that he had promised to push to the top.

As Knox unzipped the bag, he had to hold back the strong urge to retch as black hair and pale skin became visible. There was no longer the large amount of blood covering him, but the wounds were now fully viable.

"It was shot at quite short distance. I'd say about five feet. If you ask me, it's not a very fitting end for him."

"You knew him?" Maes asked in surprise

"We were in Ishbal together. He burned them, and I dissected them. I never thought it would be one bullet that took the Flame Alchemist out."

"No, I didn't think it would be either." Maes agreed sadly as he looked down at his friend's grey and lifeless form. Stupid bastard, this wasn't how it was supposed to work. What about making it to the top and all that, how could you been so damn stupid and let yourself get killed. What about Riza, she loved you, did you ever even realize it.

When he left that night, he made one last promise to his now deceased friend, he was going to get to the bottom of this conspiracy, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Really wasn't sure if I was going to do anything more with this, but it wouldn't leave me alone.

**2**

It was ironic that the day was dark and overcast, the dark clouds threatening to spill rain down upon the mourners at any second. Roy had always been useless in the rain, and today certainly reflected that, he couldn't change the country if he was dead. When the casket was lowered into the ground and the dirt began to be shoveled back into the hole, the full impact of everything seemed to hit Maes, tears began to stream down his face. His best friend was gone. He had, like most of the military and alchemists he knew, had never believed in a god, or an afterlife and for once he hoped he was wrong.

When the funeral was finally over and everyone started to leave until just two stood at the grave.

"I should have been there. I was supposed to be protecting him, I promised him. How did this happen Maes? We were supposed to get him to the top, not put him in the ground." Riza said, she had been visibly shaking throughout the entire ceremony, her cheeks stained with tears.

" I don't know Riza, but it isn't your fault." He said pulling his friend into a hug, trying to give her comfort, but he knew he couldn't fix her heart. "He loved you very much, and I know it's going to take a long time for things to start to piece it's self back together, but believe me, there was not a damn thing you could have done. You talking to him and holding him was probably the best thing you could have done for him then, and you did that. You couldn't have saved him." He was trying so hard to stop the cracks in his voice from being audible, the first drops of rain falling down.

She didn't reply, she didn't trust her voice enough to speak, but hugged him tighter, letting him know that the kind and heartfelt words of someone suffering almost as much as she was would help her through the night.

"Do you want to come home with us?" he offered.

"No, I need to get back to my apartment, I need to feed Hayate."

"We have dinner around 6, you're more than welcome to come by anytime."

"Thank you." she said, looking up at him, she smiled the faintest smile and they departed.

* * *

Gracia had never seen her husband so depressed, sure he had been down before, he saw some horrible things in his job, but it was usually nothing a few days with her and Elecia couldn't fix. Now, however, his usual smile and goofy personality were nowhere to be found, they had been replaced by a dark and sad expression on his face, the light in his eyes dimmed. Frankly is scared her. After the funeral that afternoon, he had come home and went straight to his study, books and files stacked a foot high on his desk and locked the door, he had closed the door before, but this was the first time she could remember him locking it.

It was nearly one o'clock in the morning when she finally felt him sit on the bed. "Are you ok, Maes?" she asked, propping her head on her hand as she watched him, a line of worry etched in her brow.

"Yeah, honey, I'm fine." He said finally taking his shoes and socks off followed by the rest of the uniform he hadn't bothered taking off until now.

"You can talk to me about it. I'm here for you, I want to be here for you." Gracia said sitting up and rubbing his shoulders. "Did you get your dinner, I saved some for you."

"Did Riza come over for dinner, I invited her over at the funeral."

"Yes, she did. Elecia was excited to see her, and I think she helped cheer her up a little."

"How is she holding up?" He asked.

"She's having a hard time. Her heart is broken, so it isn't surprising that she's taking it so hard. Did Elecia give you the picture she drew you?"

"Dammit." He said quietly, how did he not notice his daughter's newest masterpiece, and let himself stay cooped up so long he missed dinner with his family. "I'm sorry." He said turning around to face her. Even in the dark, he could tell she was concerned, if not a little hurt. He kissed her and with a sigh took off his glasses and lay down. "It's been a long day."

"I know, love, I know." she said soothingly, as she held his hand, careful not to touch the cuts on his fingers and knuckles.

Maes wrapped his arms around her and snuggled close to her. His mind was a jumble of emotions and a million miles away. She knew he was crying, she could feel his heaving chest against hers, and the warm dampness of tears. She held him closer, kissing the top of his head and rubbed his back, waiting for him to calm down.

"I could have helped him, I could have saved him." He said, his voice a little shaky even after he took a few deep breaths.

"Maes, what are you talking about. You were hurt too, I don't know what happened, but I doubt there could have been much done to save him."

" I heard the gun go off, but I didn't start running until he collapsed, then I waited to long to call. He shouldn't have even been there, I don't even know why the hell he was in Central."

"He was shot in the chest, It wouldn't have mattered if you ran faster."

"I watched as he bled to death on the ground, I didn't even think about trying to stop the bleeding until Riza was there, then...he was so far gone. I promised I'd help him get to the top and I failed him. He's been my best friend since I was 12 and I failed him."

"Maes!" She said sitting up and staring at him. "Stop talking like that. Even if you somehow saved him, the doctor said he would have been paralyzed. I didn't know him like you know him, but do you really think that Roy Mustang could ever be happy sitting on the sidelines in a chair for the rest of his life? The Roy Mustang that I knew would have killed himself if he was ever stuck like that. "

"If I had just called him earlier, yesterday, he wouldn't have even been there."

"Then what would have happened? What if you were the one who was buried to day. Do you have any idea how scared I was when the hospital called and told me that you had been hurt at work? I was so scared that I was going to loose you. I saw Riza sitting there and I was sure they were going to tell me you were dead. Do you know what it's like to see the person you are in love with, the father of your child, walk out with blood covering his body and his arm bandaged up in a sling? thought it was all yours. I don't know what I would have done if you had died, or if it had been more than a torn rotator cuff and stitches. I love you."

In the moonlight that was falling in through the window, Maes could see tears glittering in her eyes, threatening to fall. Tenderly, he touched her cheek, brushing the tears away. "I love you too, I love you so much." He said, his voice almost a whisper as he kissed her again. "And I'm sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

3

Who the hell were they looking at as witnesses? Maes thought as he looked at the report in the newspaper, the media was having a field day with this story. The prime suspects were Maria Ross, a 2nd lieutenant under Major Armstrong whom a few people had said they saw her and the colonel- scratch that he had been promoted to Major General Mustang posthumously talking. The second suspect made him sick to think that anyone could think that she had pulled the trigger, 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. A group of women had said they had seen her running away from him just before Maes had come, and a secretary said she had seen her leave HQ just before the murder.

Maria had an alibi, she had been working and hadn't left the building until an hour after the murder, she had been cleared. This just didn't add up, she had been running with him outside, until he had turned around and she had disappeared, half a dozen people must have seen them leave the building, how had that alibi checked out? He didn't know her very well, he had only talked to her when she was Ed and Al's bodyguard, and he doubted that she had a reason to hate Roy enough to kill him, but with his personal knowledge, she seemed a much more likely suspect between the two.

Then there was Riza, who was now sitting in a jail cell waiting for a trial that would most certainty lead to execution if she was found guilty. She had refused to say why she had booked tickets for her and Roy, he knew she was covering for him, one round had been missing from her gun, and her emotions had been seen as suspicious since his death. Apparently he hadn't been the only one to see her shaking during the funeral, but her heart-shattering grief had been interpreted as nervousness.

He had been trying so hard to get her off the hook, he was worried about her mental well being, and the last thing this woman needed was to be convicted of Roy Mustang's murder, but he was ignored, he hadn't been aloud to take part in the investigation, he had been too close to the victim and the prime suspect. They said they didn't want to risk any bias opinion, what a load of bullshit that was, the whole investigation was bias. He could prove it too.

The night of Roy's death he had discovered enough evidence about a conspiracy that it could easily lead to the fall of the current military high command, involving incidents all the way back to before the Ishbal campaign. If that could be added to what Edward had told him about the Homunculi, there was a very real possibility that the Fuhrer himself was involved with their organization and connected to Roy's assassination. He had replaced the documents with newspaper clippings and taken the originals home and had been studying them for the last month. If only he could get this information out to the public anonymously, he would not only be able to clear Riza of all charges, but possibly make the changes in the government the Roy had wanted. It wouldn't be the same, no with out Roy as the leader it wouldn't ever be as good, but it would make some of the goals he had promised to help his friend with happen.

But how did he know that the media wasn't being controlled by Bradley? The military had control over just about everything, the media was sure to have been infiltrated by the conspirators all ready.

He sighed and put the paper down. How long had all of this been going on? He had evidence going back for 20 years, since Bradly had been in office, but had it gone on before that? Had every war in this nations history been part of this scheme? Just thinking about that made chills run down his back. If that was so, everything millions of people had stood for and died for had been nothing more than a lie. How the hell had no one else come across this before.

Once his shift was over, Maes walked out of HQ down the few blocks to the prison. He had been working on this plan since Riza had been there. He was going to break her out. He had forged some paper work, giving him the right to interrogate her privately, once he was in the interrogation room alone with her, they could sneak out. He had acquired the blueprints to the prison and discovered the quickest way to get out. So he didn't have the tactics to stage a complete coup like Roy did, but he was satisfied with his plan.

As he walked down the hall and looked in the cells, he couldn't believe his friend was in here. Not Riza Hawkeye. How could they have ever thought her guilty of something like killing her commanding officer, especially Roy. She was famous for being the ideal soldier and loyal subordinate, how could they even think she could do this? When he got to her cell, she was laying down facing the wall, her long blond hair down and looked unkept, and covered in a mangy grey prison issued blanket.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye" He whispered, wondering if she was even awake. She had only been here a few days and she looked terrible. He chastised himself for not checking in on her before now.

Hearing her name called, Riza slowly turned over, wondering who could be calling her. Seeing Maes, a ghost of a smile graced her lips. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"To interrogate you." he said, using his most emotionless voice he had, hinting that she should play along. The guard opened her cell and she got up and followed them to the interrogation room.

"Thank you, but you can leave us alone now." Maes told the guard.

"That's against standard regulations." The guard protested.

"I have been ordered to have a completely private interrogation of the suspect, no one in the observation room, at the door, or within 5 yards of the room. If you have a question about it go look at my orders." And with that he left, and just the two of them were alone.

"How are you holding up?" Maes asked, a smile creeping on his lips, not because he was happy, but because he wanted to cheer her up a little bit. He couldn't stand seeing her like this, although she had a perfectly good reason to be miserable.

"I'm fine. They actually let you have the case?" She asked, last she had heard they wouldn't let him near it.

"No, I'm breaking you out of here." The happy tone of his voice that he was known for was back, like this was his favorite game.

"You'll loose you're job. I can't let you do that."

"I have a ticket for you to Creta. Shoot the lock off of the door, and run. I'll act like you just lost it and ran, and I couldn't catch you. You are not guilty, I know that, and everyone who ever knew you know's that. Something is going on here and I'm going to get to the bottom of it. I'll mail you some of the things I've found and keep you up to date, but you need to get out of here."

"There isn't a point anymore Maes, Roy is gone. What point is there in trying to over turn the government?" Not to mention she didn't have a gun even if she wanted to go with this.

"This is why he wanted to overthrow the government. This is the thing that he wanted to change. If there is one thing we can do for him, this is it. I have reason to believe that the president is one of the homunculi, along with one of the person who killed Roy." He told her, trying his hardest not to get after her for being so pessimistic, even Roy had more in him than that after Ishbal.

"I can't do this Maes. I just can't."

"You can, and you are." he said taking the ticket out of his pocket and shoving the paper in her hands. "If you won't do it for your self, do it for me...Do it for Roy. What do you think he'd say if he could see you like this?" He asked her.

She didn't answer him, she was staring down at the ground until she felt him press something in her hand. She knew what it was with out looking at it. "Where did you get my gun?" she asked.

"Found it in your house when we went to pick up Hayate. Now were going to do this, whether you want to or not. When I count to three shoot the lock and run. I'll follow you and make sure you get out." He said with a smile, she was sure he was somehow enjoying this. "Ready, one....two....Three."


End file.
